Blood Is Thicker Than Mud
Blood Is Thicker Than Mud '''is the 18th episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis '''NICK ZANO, LA TOYA JACKSON AND TRAIN GUEST STAR – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) is convinced that Annie's (Shenae Grimes) new business partner P.J. (guest star Nick Zano) is the perfect man for her, but discovers her sister Jen (guest star Sara Foster) is also interested in him. Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) and Dixon (Tristan Wilds) land a spot in a music festival, where Train performs and a record executive (guest star La Toya Jackson) offers Dixon a recording contract. Adrianna tells Liam (Matt Lanter) her suspicions that Vanessa (guest star Arielle Kebbel) staged the near drowning incident. Recap Jen, Ivy, Naomi, Silver, Annie and Adrianna have a reading with a psychic who tells Jen she’s in for a fun & playful relationship. Naomi will have a broken heart from the one she loves the most. But she’s got feelings for PJ and believes in love at first sight. At the beach bar, Vanessa preps Liam for his first day on set of his first acting role. Adrianna digs up Vanessa’s phone and finds out it was Vanessa who set her and Dixon up to miss their meeting with the music exec. But Vanessa denies the whole thing. Sonia calls up Ivy accusing her of vandalizing the art gallery. Later, Sonia wants Ivy and Diego to put on a show at the gallery instead of being arrested. Dixon and Adrianna get a call that they’ll be performing at the Desert Valley Music Festival! Adrianna tells Dixon she knows that Vanessa was the one who ruined their meeting.At Naomi’s mansion, she walks around in a bikini around PJ until Jen walks in. It turns out Jen knows PJ and she’s fighting with Naomi for him. The competition is on between the sisters. Naomi even spills sangria all over Jen’s white dress. Silver’s super busy as a PA on set of Liam’s movie. While visiting Silver, Adrianna discovers a head shot of the girl that Liam saved from drowning. Adrianna thinks she’s an actor that Vanessa paid! Later, Silver gets a call from her doctor urging her to book an appointment asap. She confides in Liam that she may have the cancer gene and she doesn’t want him to tell anyone. The next day, Jen locks Naomi in the bathroom and snags her phone. Later on, Naomi escapes and is ready to play dirty for PJ…and she’s ready to wear her special dress.Ivy wants to be Diego’s GF but he doesn’t want a commitment. Adrianna calls Dixon to tell him to go to the meeting solo. Dixon meets with record exec Marilyn and she knows about Adrianna’s reputation in the music biz. Elsewhere, Adrianna heads to to Liam’s set and shows him the headshot of the girl he “rescued” from the ocean. At the music festival, musical guest Train performs! Naomi discovers Jen swapped out her perfect dress for a clown costume. Liam confronts Vanessa about the actress she hired to pretend she was drowning. But Vanessa denies it, Naomi finds some crazy clothes to wear as Jen arrives all glammed up! PJ’s impressed by both of them. Vanessa shows up to Adrianna’s trailer and beats herself up…to make it look like Adrianna was fighting with her. Liam shows up and believes Vanessa over Adrianna. Then security takes Adrianna away.Annie tries to sell bags for charity at the festival but PJ is MIA to help her.Liam tells Silver he’s there for her, and they head out to enjoy the rides featured at the festival. Naomi and Jen confront each other about PJ. Naomi’s quick to point out to Jen that she’s stolen a couple of guys from her in the past and it’s not happening now! They argue and fall into a pit of mud! Annie tries to stop them but falls in too! She finally tells the sisters that PJ went back to Napa. Adrianna and Dixon are next to perform at the festival. But only Dixon comes out to perform.Later, Jen and Naomi bond over hot chocolate and their jealousy about each other. Jen caves and tells Naomi that she can have Preston. Jen leaves early heads back to LA to see Jacques. Ivy discovers people were using her street art sketches and put them on merchandise at the festival. So she decides to imprint the sketch on Annie’s bags and sells them out. Annie discovers that Ivy was behind the street art that everyone’s talking about. Later, Diego calls Ivy his GF. After Dixon’s set he scores a record deal with Marilyn But the contract is only for Dixon and not for Adrianna. Later, Dixon doesn’t mention the record deal to Adrianna.Back at the mansion, Naomi tells Annie that doesn’t want to play games anymore with PJ. Jen leaves Naomi a note saying she took off with Jacques to Napa to go find PJ.The next day, Silver tells Liam that she’s ready to take the test, and he’ll join her for support. Vanessa shows up on set and sees Silver hugging Liam. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Special Guest Stars :Train as Themselves Recurring cast :Arielle Kebbel as Vanessa Shaw :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Nick Zano as Preston Hillingsbrook :Yani Gellman as Diego Flores Guest starring :Latoya Jackson as Marilyn :Tania Raymonde as Sonia :Ron Melendez as Carter Quotes Naomi: I just didn't think it would be Jen who would break my heart. Jen Naomi: I think part of me is still jealous of you. You have so many people who just love you. Jen: I don't steal things, I earn them. Silver: I'm so not getting involved in this. Good luck and don't get arrested. Naomi Ivy: I said some hippie freaks were selling their crap; she probably wanted to go be with her people. Ivy Diego: Come to think of it maybe I will work with that sellout. At least she sees some sort of future with me. Ivy Diego: You know you sure have a lot of opinions about how I should live my life for somebody who is just a friend. Adrianna Vanessa: I'd rather have a job kissing Kim Kardashian's ass than ever work with you again. Vanessa Liam: Last time I checked movie stars don't do manual labor. Music *"Big Waves" by NO *"Bricks or Coconuts" by Jacuzzi Boys *"Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Tristan Wilds *"Drive By" by Train *"Hey, Soul Sister" by Train *"Operating" by Lady Danville *"Stretch It On" by Kite In The Air *"Tell Me Tell Me" by Kevin Hearn *"There's A Glow" by NO *"This Is Love" by Jasmine Ash *"This Ya Party" by Radikal *"True Love" by Them Terribles! Photos Dixon-and-adrianna.jpg 418.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4